


I'm truly fine

by Ominous_Rain



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cultural Differences, M/M, OOCness, melancholy of time, mentions of character deaths, un-beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous_Rain/pseuds/Ominous_Rain
Summary: Depressed and lonely, three individuals come together at Cross Academy in ways not expected.





	I'm truly fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [14brendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/14brendale/gifts).



**I'm truly fine**

* * *

 

Ryoma stared unseeing out the limousine's passenger window. Many things have happened to the young noble and he wondered if returning to Japan was truly the right thing.

Before he left Japan, Ryoma had won the National Tennis Tournment with Seigaku's middle school team. At first, it was a shock to find many of his kind at the moderate-sized school in the heart of Tokyo. And as he played in the tennis circuit he found even more vampires amongst the humans. However, it was only a matter a time before everyone had to separate. The Seigaku team and the middle school tennis circuit had many vampires that were Level B's and A's. Duties called them away even if they had to keep the appearance of regular human middle schoolers.

In the first year back in America, his knight Kevin and him had trained in physical fighting and blood magic. While Level B's and A's each had their own unique abilities, every vampire knew blood magic just like hunters knew hunter spells. Sadly, the tennis prince never did pay attention to those earlier lessons and had to scramble to catch up. Ryoma's natural ability proved quite difficult to control too.

Ryoma had tried to keep contact with his friends back in Japan but it was seldom. Many of the upper level vampires were busy with vampire duties and human school. At the end of the second year, the young noble had learned from his mother and stupid oyaji that by the time he graduated high school they would pass their shares of the synthetic blood company over to him. His oyaji stated he was at the age to start learning the science behind everything and with that new knowledge more enemies were bound to appear.

The green-haired vampire took the warning to heart. As vampires of the upper class they defended against enemies on the daily but he did not expect someone to succeed in an attempt. It was a curse he thinks now. Every Echizen has only left one heir and his parents were no exception.

Like a hazy dream in the middle of the day, Ryoma had awoken to his cousin's scream and their servants' rushed footsteps. When he had reached the private living room of their mansion, his blood stopped pumping and his world had turned black and white. His mother's body was ashen grey and slowly breaking away in red crystals. Eyes black from the virus. Along aside her was his father, fallen over his wife and going through the same process. Their bodies were being deleted from this world, floating away crystal by crystal. Two innocent cups of blood were on the table near them.

In America, there was a blood-poisoning outbreak. Humans, Level Ds, and Es were unknowingly infected with a virus that slowly ate away at them and anyone who drunk from them. The American Vampire Council had pulled resources together to fix the outbreak. The fear amongst the community was so thick it strangled everyone from drinking any blood for a good three months. Many were starving and miserable.

The only hope the community had arrived in the form of new blood tablets that had been created to counter the virus' effect. Blood tablets had been around for a while but only to sustain and nourish a vampire. His parents' company was exploring other uses for blood tablets and to make them taste like different foods. The anti-virus tablets had worked wonderfully and slowly the society had become functional again.

Apparently, someone saw then as an opportunity to assassinate Ryoma's parents. Whether it was from jealously or revenge, they were poisoned Ryoma knew. Both vampires were active scientists and many times they tested their new creations together with others in their lab. Someone had got a hold of this information, secured the virus in blood tablet form, and poisoned their evening drink.

It was a greyish haze for the young noble after that. His cousin Nanako was officially his guardian now that his two parents passed away. Ryoma had joined his cousin in morning both his parents at the funeral that following week. He navigated through fake pleasantries and sympathies before hiding in the shadows of his mansion. The only ones truly there for him were Nanako and Kevin.

Though Nanako was officially his guardian and a part of the family, she was a Level C and could never inherit without strong opposition. Despite her blood class, Nanako proved to be a wonderful asset at the company and took care of family affairs as Ryoma had retreated into himself. No one in Japan heard from him in the following years.

It was a month or so into his summer vacation, the third year in America, that Nanako had urged him to take break. Ryoma had helped with paperwork and in the labs at the company. He constantly trained with Kevin in physical abilities and blood magic, barely leaving time for leisure or rest. She knew he had slipped into a depression but as a noble he could not show weakness, especially in American vampire society. Desperate to help her cousin, Nanako had decreed Ryoma would finish his high schooling in their motherland.

_Auntie and Uncle would have wanted you to enjoy yourself and be happy. I can manage things while you're gone._

Regardless of his protesting, Ryoma found himself being sent to Cross Academy, a new co-existence school being tested far away from the busy cities of Japan. The academy had a day and night class with the latter being full of noble vampires. Hunters were also a part of the program to keep the peace he'd been told. Being American Japanese, Ryoma knew both languages but not all the customs of Japanese Vampire Society. He does know they were stricter with the class system and that was why Kevin, a Level C, was not allowed to come with him. Nanako and Kevin urged him to make more lasting allies even if he was on break by going to school. The Echizens only have a few contacts in Japan and as a new leader Ryoma must have his own. His duties as last heir will always follow him, break or not.

The limousine pulled to a stop in front a small building. The Cross Academy campus was huge and Ryoma guessed this was the admission building. His driver, a Level C vampire, came around to pull his car door open. "We're here, Echizen-sama."

* * *

**[Kaname Kuran]**

When word was received that a Level B vampire from America wanted to come to the academy, Kaname thought nothing of it. The vampire's pedigree was a step below a pureblood's and his family's influence was strong in America, despite the deaths of his parents and his cousin's current precarious regency. Kaname had seen the work the new vampire had done on the blood tablets that helped stopped the plague in America and advancing medicinal properties of them. All in all Kaname saw no problem letting the vampire attend school as long as he followed the rules.

The pureblood had met with Cross to discuss the decision and the former hunter could see no issue either. The vampire was still young but advanced, entering as a third year. His file was clean though with only a few minor altercations at his other schools. The vampire was accepted, so Cross notified the Association. While vampire society in different countries had some commonalities, each place had their own ruling system or government in place. Currently, Kaname was the crowned Japanese vampire king. The Hunter's Association was however international and coordinated everywhere with the local ruling body. The Association could find no grievances with the vampire in their American branch records and approved as well.

Kaname then proceeded to tell his confidant about the new vampire and then addressed the Night Class. Things went somewhat smoothly. It was hard…it had been two years without Yuuki by his side. He always had the knowledge she was growing up safely somewhere else when he was a child himself but now…Shaking his head, Kaname cleared his thoughts as he buried himself in his pillow. The Night Class had changed as well. Many died during the war against Rido, Ichiou, the former Vampire Council, and the former Hunter Association President. Afterwards, Kaname's rampage against purebloods did nothing to help numbers either. His trust with other vampires had been broken and over the past few years has been painstakingly rebuilt half-way. The only member left from his original court were Aidou sadly. Out of the current members of the Night Class, a possible ten were also a part of the original Night Class.

The losses were great but Kaname would never give up the dream of co-existence his adopted parents, Yuuki, and his first mate had fought so hard for. There was one person Kaname knew understood his pain but could not reach him. Kiryuu Zero. An unknown power now but was falling into Level E status before. The hunter had been the pureblood's bane of existence since they had first met. Zero was a pawn that was supposed to be casted aside after his usage with Rido but the hunter-vampire persevered and became something no one could understand, managing to steal half of Yuuki's heart as well. The silver-haired vampire was now a ghost; no one sees him but ongoing hunter missions were delivered from him left and right mysteriously.

He had spoken with Cross to get the hunter to become a guardian again for the current year. Many new students were coming besides the Level B and there were no hunters of caliber Kaname thought could handle the influx. Cross made no promises but the pureblood knew the former hunter and Yagari were worried about the silver-headed ghost. Having the silver vampire back in their sights would help them gauge how well the hunter truly was. If he was like Kaname, maybe…

At lot of work would have to be done Kaname concluded. The new Level B was to arrive in the evening. Kaname put his midday thoughts to rest and proceeded to sleep.

* * *

**[Ryoma Echizen]**

The green-haired vampire stepped out the limousine's door. He nodded to the Level C vampire in thanks. The driver closed the door and proceeded to take Ryoma's luggage out the trunk. Before Ryoma could climb the steps to the office building, a flash of light amethyst eyes and long silver hair caught his attention. Now, Ryoma was young by vampire and human standards but by no means was he immature. He's had a few relationships that he thought he wouldn't be interested in another for a while. However, when he saw the beautiful man waiting by the office's door on a bench his breathed stopped for a moment.

Judging from his sitting position, the man was taller than Ryoma but not by much, maybe two inches. His glittering silver hair was cut short in the front with his bangs framing a slim face. The rest of the stranger's hair was in a low ponytail and it reached the middle of his back. The stranger was in a black trench coat with a simple grey shirt and black slacks underneath. His face was lost in thought as he stared out at the campus, missing Ryoma completely.

Ryoma licked his lips unconsciously. He had felt completely depressed and numb to everything lately that he wondered what was so alluring about this man. He didn't feel quite vampire and he definitely wasn't human, so what was he?

Feeling Ryoma's intense stare, the silver-haired man turned his head towards the noble. "May I help you?" The voice a low, smooth tone.

Ryoma straightened his back and climbed the steps. He stopped a respectable distance by the stranger. "Is this the building where they admit new students?"

"It is but the Headmaster isn't here yet." The silver-haired spoke nonchalantly.

"Oh, thanks." Ryoma nodded back and the conversation died. Ryoma zoned out as he watched the Level C bring his luggage up the stairs. The noble decided even if the stranger was attractive, he should concentrate on settling in first. Although he did wonder the stranger's purpose, he didn't simply look like a student.

* * *

**[Zero Kiryuu]**

Many things about Cross Academy had changed although some things didn't. It had been four years since the war and the first time Zero has stepped back on the grounds. The pain from Yuuki…it hasn't gone away but it did lessen with time. He had thrown himself into work to escape the fact that emotionally he was fucked up and no one could help him. The one person who could, died. It was almost the final blow to Zero. All his loved ones were gone. He had reached some sort of spiritual balance when he got the message about being a prefect. Zero thought he could handle the emotions coming back in a rushing stream but physically seeing the school  _rebuilt_  was something he didn't think he was ready for. His musings were cut short by a Level B vampire asking him about the Admission's building. It wasn't long after that Cross had come running to greet both of them.

The reunion with his former caretaker was awkward to say the least. Cross had crushed him in a hug then jumped away as if Zero burned him. The Headmaster had a strained smile as he told Zero he was grateful for him taking the mission for the school year as the prefect again. The Headmaster then turned to the Level B, asking if he was "Echizen-kun" and greeted him. They had filled out paperwork in the Admission building and Kuran had picked up the Level B personally. It was sorta funny seeing the pureblood twitch from the Level B's questionably rude behavior but the two vampires had disappeared quickly.

Once they were alone Cross asked Zero, "Zero-kun, how are you truly?"

Staring blankly at his former care-taker, Zero replied. "I'm surviving." He glanced into his tea cup that Cross had given him.

"What made you answer my request now when you ignored the others?" The Headmaster wanted to know.

Zero pondered a moment. Truthfully it was because he thought he could handle it but on the other hand… "I just wanted a change." Zero settled for.

"Well," Cross smiled genuinely. "I'm glad to see my son. Really, welcome back." He reached out and clasped Zero's left shoulder.

The silver-haired hunter gave a small broken smile.

* * *

**[Ryoma Echizen]**

When the resident pureblood in charge of the program came to get him, Ryoma was shocked. Everyone knew the Kuran King. He was the current Japanese king, last living member of the Kuran family, and infamous for his pureblood killing spree. In person, he looked every bit the cold, marble, elegant statue people described. Kuran's curly dark auburn hair brushed the tips of his shoulders, his eyes were deep as the night, and his height was just intimidating.

"Good Evening," Kaname Kuran greeted him politely. "you are Echizen Ryoma?"

Ryoma nodded. In America, no one bowed but he knew from Japanese customs he should at least bow 40 degrees he thinks? The green-haired vampire gave a 40 degree bow and said, "A pleasure to meet you Kuran-sama." The other was a Level A after all.

The noble saw the other vampire twitch. Did he do something wrong? It was dismissed as the other continued, "Pleasure as well. Let me lead you to the Night Class dorms and introduce you to the others of the Night Class." Kuran turned on his heel and Ryoma guessed he was expected to follow. It seems purebloods were a little abrupt over here.

The pair walked along the white walkway past the Sun Dorms, Science building, and popular water fountain. Once Ryoma reached the Moon Dorms with the pureblood he had to add a drop of blood to the magic barrier at the gate. The barrier only effected vampires and not the humans Kuran had explained.

Inside, around a hundred vampires were lounging in the main drawing room it seemed. Kuran cleared his throat and instantly all eyes were drawn to them. "Everyone, this is Echizen-san. Please take care of him as we continue to work towards co-existence."

Various greetings were thrown to Ryoma as the green-haired vampire gave another greeting bow. Once everyone settled down, "Follow me." Kuran commanded as he began walking up the staircase located in the middle of the room. Ryoma passed by many plain looking doors before they arrived to his room. It was a gold encrusted door unlike the others and he noticed that it was quite large for a dorm room.

Kuran held the door open as Ryoma stepped inside the room to look around. "These are your assigned quarters. I hope they are to your liking."

Ryoma nodded back at the pureblood. "It's sufficient." He replied just to see what kind of reaction he could get from the stoic vampire.

Kuran nodded his head but no twitch this time. There was a steely glint in his eyes. "These are the start of the noble rooms. It has been furnished to suit your class but if you are unhappy with things my assistant, Aidou-san, will help you redecorate." The pureblood said plainly.

"Thank you, Kuran-sama." Ryoma didn't want to push his luck too much. The pureblood king seemed quite stiff already. He noticed his bags were already in the room. "If you don't mind, I think I will rest early this evening."

"One of the servants will tend to any of your needs if you pull that red tassel rope in the corner." The pureblooded nodded to the string next to the king-sized bed. "Good night." With that Kuran shut the door.

Ryoma sighed as he flopped on his bed. Only a few hours in and Ryoma felt as if he was drained for a life time. The Level Cs seemed deathly afraid of offending him. The other nobles were more snobbish than the American ones. And the pureblood king seems to dislike him already. The young vampire sighed. He wondered if word has gotten to his old friends that he was back in Japan.

* * *

**[Two months passed/Kaname Kuran]**

Interesting occurrences have been happening around Kaname lately. The new Level B, Echizen, had been catching everyone's eye. The vampire was unnaturally beautiful, as most were. Echizen was tall with lithe muscle. His short dark green shaggy hair framed his face just so and his hypnotic golden eyes were the color of a Chrysina. Despite his lone wolf demeanor, the vampire had an aura that drew a person in despite his rather rude behavior.

Kaname boils it down to cultural difference and lust. Echizen was exotic and beautiful which meant people wanted a taste of him so they excused his rude behavior. Echizen is also American as Kaname had communicated before classes one day. He suggest the Night Class should teach Echizen social aspects instead of getting angry with the vampire. After the admonishment from Aidou, Echizen bows at the knee like the other vampires to Kaname. It wasn't like Echizen was adverse to learning though sometimes Echizen's words or questions were too intrusive for casual conversation seldom as they happened. He'd also have small fights with people over the upperclassmen-underclassman system in place. They had nothing like that in America and Echizen had no intention of following it either it seemed.

As Kaname sat at the back of history class, he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the Level B at the front of the class. As vampires, sex was accepted as a necessity throughout their culture although done quite privately in Japanese culture. Kaname was also pureblood king, which meant he could have anyone he wanted. He wasn't blind. What was left of his coven had gravitated to Echizen and he would be lying to himself if he hadn't thought of tasting the boy.

It was also another fact that Echizen seemed to have tamed that elusive silver-haired hunter. Kaname saw Zero at exchange the most and has been contemplating on how to approach the hunter himself. Though Kaname knows the hunter has not made any social moves towards anyone, his eyes followed after Echizen, lingering more than necessary.

Zero…the boy had changed so much. He was more solemn and quiet, not the loud hateful hunter Kaname remembered. His looks were reminiscent of his dead twin but much more mature and beautiful. Rarely did Zero speak to anyone much, even at exchange. The hunter was also not seen outside of his patrolling hours. The pureblood was observing and plotting.

* * *

**[Zero Kiryuu]**

The hunter sighed as he killed the Level E he found on the edge of town. This was Zero's fifth mission of the week and combined with his prefect duties the hunter could say was actually tired for the first time in a while. He pocketed bloody rose as he started his trek back to campus. He could run at vampire speed but he felt that would only make his body suffer more.

Honestly, the past two months had been confusing for Zero. One moment he's grieving over memories of Yuuki, then annoyed but not hateful when he sees Kaname, then calm when around the Echizen vampire, and also a sense of something else he couldn't quite name. He purposely kept to himself and seldom went anywhere besides the town and campus. Not only was he avoiding humans and vampires at school but his nosy hunter partner as well.

Being faced with his freshly salted wounds over Yuuki and the war at school is oddly therapeutic Zero thinks. He hasn't quite figured out how to move forward with people; he was never good at it before. Even though he reached a sort of spiritual acceptance before he accepted the prefect job, he didn't think he truly processed all of his emotions clearly let alone healthily. No, he knows he didn't. He honestly was trying to become better. While he would always have lone wolf tendencies, Zero would like for once to not be left alone unwillingly. He had a chance to fix the bridges he left smoldering after the war and he was going to take it or  _it will kill him_.

* * *

**[The Dance of Two]**

It was maybe another week or two before the pureblood finally decided to make a move on the hunter. After observing and running scenarios through his head, Kaname could find no other way to confront the hunter without a little bloodshed. While the hunter may have become more placid, his firey nature could be glimpsed at exchange when daring Day Class girls would cross his invisible line. It had been many years since Kaname had even interacted with the other so no matter what he did or say, the outcome would always be unpredictable.

It was the middle of Night classes when Kaname had slipped out from Chemistry period and went looking for the elusive hunter. The pureblood found the hunter walking around the art building, probably going around campus for the sixth time. Amethyst eyes spotted the pureblood before Kaname stopped at a respectful distance by the small lake in front of the building.

"Kuran." The weary hunter greeted. "Why are you out of classes?"

"I came to speak with you." Kaname replied. "It has been a long time since we had a conversation."

Zero titled his head to the side, curious but guarded. "What would you like to talk about?"

Kaname took a few bold steps closer. "I think you have an idea."

Zero had his hand on Bloody Rose but his body language was relaxed. Kaname wasn't fooled. "If this is about Yuuki…"

"Not just her." Kaname looked off into the distance at the moon, shining its ethereal glow over the pond and them. "You. You've been away for a while. Many things have changed."

"Well," Zero hesitated. "…I can agree with that."

Kaname looked at Zero again slightly surprised. "You? Agreeing with me?  _My_ things have changed."

Zero gave a grimace. "I've just decided to stop hating everything. It wastes too much energy."

"I didn't come here to fight." Kaname replied. "Will you listen to my apology now?"

The silver-haired vampire's face twisted, no longer polite. "It's in the past now. No need to—"

Before the hunter could finish, Kaname sped around Zero gripping the wrist around Bloody Rose and the other hand.

"Damn you, Kaname!" Zero cursed as he struggled to get free of the pureblood's grip. He had let his guard down and the king took advantage of it.

Kaname's lips brushed Zero's ear with the piercings, making the hunter pause in his struggle. "But I  _want_  to, Zero. I know you understand my pain of losing Yuuki. You didn't deserve what I did. To be treated like a pawn. Before you left we left things unfinished." He trailed his lips down the nervous hunter's jaw. Zero's pulse was wild as he tried to twist out Kaname's grip. "Give in to me one more time. I promise you won't regret it."

"All you've done is lie to me." Zero snarled. "Why should I believe you?!"

"Because I also know your feelings for me still exist." Kaname purred. "As do mine. It was underneath layers of hatred I held for you over Yuuki but there were many times I could have killed you when you were weak. Same for you, no?"

"That was—" Zero faltered.

"You cannot use Yuuki as an excuse." Kaname crossed Zero's arms as he pulled the hunter's body closer to his. His hunter and himself has suffered long enough for his own foolishness. "I know you still feel our bond."

Zero trembled as he faced with truths he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge again. He whispered. " _ **Damn you, I know**_. It has plagued me the entire time I was gone."

Kaname could taste victory in his grasp with one more nudge. He whispered into the other ear, "I also know you are attracted to Echizen as I am. I know how to coerce your inner beast. Why not willingly take him with me?"

"I'm not—" Zero growled.

"But you are." Kaname licked a trail underneath Zero's jaw, making the hunter shiver between disgust and fear. "If you give in to me, I will take care of the rest."

Zero shook his head in denial. "Nothing good comes from you."

"Let me show you." Kaname let go of Zero's wrist near Bloody Rose and brought his wrist to Zero lips. "I've wanted to complete this bond for a while now." The unspoken option of blasting Kaname in the head existed.

Zero bit his lip in frustration. Can he eat the devil's fruit again?

* * *

**[Echizen Ryoma]**

Before Ryoma knew it, four months had gone by in a flash. He was adjusting well to Cross Academy he thought. Despite his petty arguments here or there over cultural differences, the green-haired vampire got along with most of the Night Class. He was still secluded to himself, not the type to be super friendly.

He did find himself growing more curious about the mysterious prefect, who was supposedly a vampire and hunter. It was strange in Ryoma's defense. Ryoma has had a few interactions with the prefect before. Only brief conversations or ignored detention when he broke the rules. Lately, he's also brushed the prefect's hand the other day and it lingered but Ryoma thought it was just his loneliness causing hallucinations. Kiryuu Zero he had found out the name one day. It added to the allure of the prefect.

And Ryoma could always feel the eyes of the pureblood king constantly on him. At first he thought it was the vampire still disliking him but now he believes otherwise. He would catch the king's eye sometimes and they were intense with something he couldn't quite name. However, Ryoma was still a Level B and there was no chance a  _pureblood_   _king_  would hold any interest in him.

At first Ryoma thought these were bad things. He was attracting the wrong attention in a place he was supposed to find allies, not make enemies. However, Aidou, Kuran's assistant and court member, seemed to take a liking to him. The blond would diffuse any misunderstandings he had with a classmate and found his brash nature humorous except if he found Ryoma rude to Kuran.

"Have you thought about what I asked you?" The blond genius asked the younger vampire.

Ryoma continued his book by turning the page. "No." He was currently in the purple drawing room, resting after classes let out for lunch break.

"Argh." Aidou ruffled his fluffy hair. "Why must you be so difficult?"

"Because idol-sempai would get bored." Ryoma answered playfully. Truthfully, Aidou reminded the noble of Kikumaru when it came to playing pranks on their classmates. So far they had replaced the breakfast blueberry muffins with plastic toy ones and poured salt in the morning coffee as well. A pale hand was placed on his book, covering the pages Ryoma was reading.

"Listen." Aidou's blue eyes narrowed in seriousness. "What I've asked of you is a serious proposition. Do they not have courts in America?"

Ryoma sighed. He knew this conversation would come up eventually but he wanted to wait a while before he said anything. Nanako did say make allies but a court was too constricting. It was "improper" for a Level B vampire to be courtless and the green-haired vampire has also gotten other propositions from the other noble vampires residing in the Night Class. "Yes, we do have a few but they are not common. That is specifically for a pureblood to have, yes? The vampires belong to said pureblood and everyone protects each other but essentially you're their slave. In America, vampires can form "Covens." They are only made when the vampires know they want to spend the rest of their lives as lovers, family, and friends exclusively. A similar concept but not exactly the same. I need time to think Aidou-sempai."

Aidou pleaded, "What is there to think about Echizen? A  _royal_  court!" It was simply preposterous to the blond that Ryoma would possibly give up the idea. Many would kill to be offered a position. "You're right. If you are not careful the wrong pureblood could make you their slave. Nonetheless, Kaname-sama is not like that. It would give you a higher station and more authority in Japanese society if you were to join us."

Ryoma moved his book from underneath Aidou's hands and closed it. "It's very tempting and I understand what it means for you to extend this offer. But Kuran-sama doesn't like me so I don't see how he would agree to this anyway."

"Who says I don't agree." A deep sultry voice answered behind Ryoma.

Eyes widening, the younger vampire jumped out his seat and turned towards the pureblood king. He kneeled hurriedly on the floor along with Aidou. "Kuran-sama."

Kaname waved his hand for them to stand. "Up you two. Aidou watch over the Night Class for me. Ryoma come with me?" The latter part was a request not a command.

Aidou nodded as he left, side-eyeing Ryoma as he passed the king. Ryoma agreed, "Of course, Kuran-sama."

* * *

**[The Dance of Three]**

Ryoma was led to Kaname's private bedroom at the end of the hall. Usually only Aidou was allowed anywhere near the pureblood's room. What surprised the green-haired vampire some more, was the mysterious hunter leaning next the wall.

"Zero and I would like to discuss something with you." Kaname said opening his bedroom door. He nodded for Ryoma to go in first.

Ryoma gulped nervously as he took in the king's bedroom. It was decorated in many dark reds and black. The king had three parts to his room. A spacious living room with a work desk near a huge veranda overlooking campus in the back. There were also two doors to the left and right probably leading to the king's bedroom and bathroom. The Level B sat on a nearby couch, waiting for the other two. What had he done? Ryoma hadn't broken any school rules he could think of. Maybe the king was tired of the pranks?

Kaname and Zero soon followed and sat across Ryoma on the other couch. The green-haired noticed they were close, shoulders barely brushing. "Your highness?" Ryoma figured being very polite might get him a lighter sentence to whatever he did.

"There's an elephant in the room." Zero starts, staring down the younger vampire. "It involves all three of us."

"I don't understand." Ryoma tilts his head in reply.

"What Zero is trying to say," Kaname sighs quietly. "is that we've all been dancing around each other for a while. We want to put a stop to it."

Ryoma brought up a fist to hide behind. So, it wasn't just him who thought there was something going on. "And may I ask how?"

"Be our mate." Zero says simply with a stoic face.

Ryoma whistled. "You don't pull punches I see."

"A proposition." Kaname glares at his blunt lover. Zero looks back unremorseful. "Take time to think it over Ryoma. This is all very sudden and I know we haven't properly courted you."

"Does this have anything to do with what Aidou has asked me?" Ryoma asked. He didn't think so but might as well get all the information he could.

"No." Kaname shook his head. "Although that offer still stands even if you refuse our proposition."

"Okay." Ryoma agreed. He walks over to the dangerous and beautiful pair of vampires. These two have been plaguing his thoughts ever since he arrived at Cross Academy. Starting a new relationship,  _with two people_ , didn't seem like the wisest decision but the desire burning in both their eyes, one onyx pair and one amethyst, fanned the flames of Ryoma's own desire he'd been secretly harboring. "Convince me if you're both serious." He playfully challenged.

* * *

**[Omake]**

" _ **You're what?!**_ " Atobe Keigo screamed through the phone held away from Ryoma's ear.

The green-haired vampire was getting married. Kaname and Zero had courted him through his last year of high school and three more years after that before they all made the decision to mate. It was a heated passionate night. Experiencing lust and love to a new degree and shock the next morning when they all woke up to Ryoma being a pureblood the next day. Kaname explained that a spell similar to the one done on his deceased sister was performed on Ryoma, only instead of turning him human it turned him into a Level B.

Even now the American Vampire remembered how the Japanese media flocked over their relationship as neither Kaname nor Zero were discreet when meeting him.

During this time as well, Ryoma had reached out to his friends as well. Many (Yukimura, Sanada, Tezuka, and Atobe) were overseas and not in Japan but the few (Fuji, Momo, Kikumaru) that stayed made frequent appearances at Ryoma's apartment once the boy had made it clear he wanted to rebuild their friendships. The former tennis prince even connected with a few of his human friends.

Fuji Syusuke pulled the phone away from his friend's hand. "Keigo are you coming or not?" The Level B vampire/photographer already knew the answer though. The pureblood vampire always had a soft spot for Ryoma.

" _ **Ugh**_." Atobe gave an exaggerated sigh. "I guess I can rearrange meetings for that time."

"You better be here by the end of the week, Monkey King." Ryoma grinned and smiled when Zero came through the door and kissed his cheek in greeting. People were running all over the mansion and were constantly coming in and out, preparing for the wedding. Despite the dark times he faced in America and the uncertainty his last year of high school, Ryoma could say now he was truly fine to Nanako and mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely 14brendale for so patiently waiting on this request fic (^_^;) Sorry it took so long dear and it turned out more angsty than I think you wanted.


End file.
